Memory Alpha:AOL chats/Ronald D. Moore/ron092.txt
Subject: Answers Date: 3/13/98 6:26 PM Pacific Standard Time From: RonDMoore Message-id: <19980314022600.VAA16024@ladder01.news.aol.com> <> I didn't read it -- I haven't read any of the novels in a long time (no offense, John!) <> No. <> Absolutely. With unlimited funds and unlimited time we could create an amazing visual extravaganza on the station. <> I would if I had something to tease you with, but it's still under development at this moment. <> It would've been nice to do big vfx-filled episodes that showed the war being waged across countless planets and throughout the Alpha Quadrant... oh, well... <> Still nothing official on this front. <> As of this posting, there are no new Trek series being planned. I think it would be in everyone's best interests to delay any development on another series until after Voyager has run its course. <> Peter Lauritson is in charge of post-production on both shows and in the end he gets to make this call. There's a large library of stock shots available to both shows and Peter and his gang are really the only people who know exactly what has been used, in what context, and what the potential problems are for one series to use material shot for the other series. <> Weyoun (and Damar) will both appear in "In the Pale Moonlight" and there's a very good chance that they'll both be in the final episode as well. <> Thanks and go ahead and send it to me. I did draw the reference from "Yesteryear", but I was also aware of your book and thought it would be a cool thing to throw into the show. <> As I recall, the Changeling in "The Ship" had been severely injured in some way (don't ask me how you hurt a shapeshifter) before the ship crashed or as a result of the crash. <> Moogie will be played by Cecily Adams. <> No and what makes you think we want Seven of Eleven & Co. messing around with OUR quadrant? <> We mention plot threads and characters from TOS & TNG all the time. We're not reluctant to reference Voyager, but since their show takes place on the other side of the galaxy, there's very little we could talk about anyway. <> Thank you (and many others that I haven't had a chance to respond to) for the kind words on "Change of Heart." I'm glad to see that it's stirred up a lot of debate and controversy regarding Worf's actions at the end. I like to see people get engaged in the show and argue about the moral quandries for a change instead of continuity issues or tech nonsense. As for Julian Bashir, Secret Agent -- we might find some ways to work in another adventure before the end of the series or we might just stick to smaller set-pieces like this one or like the one we did last year. <> They're combatants by now. <> Well, we weren't going to pay for Martok to make a one-scene appearance in the show, and we've established that Kira is in charge of the station when Sisko is away. Also, it was clearly stated that the 9th Fleet was away on manuevers and presumably Martok was with it. <> Worf and Dax are our characters, not some junior officer team. Also, the mission started out as a fairly routine one -- go and pick up the line when Lasaran makes a phone call. The decision to go on was made by Worf and Dax. I also doubt very much that anyone in the audience was saying, "No, Kira don't send them on a mission -- they're married!" The conflict of Worf's love for Dax versus his duty wasn't something that was so obvious from the outset. Worf is a longtime Starfleet officer who we've seen time and again hold to a rigid sense of honor and duty. I think it's more than reasonable to assume that no one expected him to abort a mission in favor of saving his wife's life -- hell, even Dax didn't expect it! <> Have you ever met a Klingon warrior? Well, I have and I can tell you for a fact that they hold a more complex view of duty and love than the one you're promoting. Martok would understand what Worf did -- he might have done the same thing for Sirella. "Duty" does not always equal "honor" nor does "love" always equal "self-interest". What Worf did honored his love and commitment to his wife. In their society, the bonds between a man and a woman can be as strong as a force of nature and you question the power of that love at your peril. And as someone once said, "The needs of the one outweighed the needs of the many..." Moore, Ronald D.